nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
JessicaFin23's OC Collection
This is a list of OCs that belong to Jenny Williams (JessicaFin23). List of OCs *Athena Tenebris *Crystalline Star *Twilight Thunderfoam *Bibiana Vrodius *Gilda Ibis *Jezabel Nightshade *Lady Mercy *Penelope Turner *Aurora the Brave *Vivianne Wishwater *Cambrie *Anne Droid *Estelle Kelvin *Annabelle Oakes *Thelma Currington *Kris Emerson *Mira the Quiet Maiden *Amber Buttons *Tedalza the Demon Queen *Saffi Barnes *Sam MacLeod *Jewel Cooper *Emma Wolfe *Caitlyn Valentine *Elizabeth Jackson *Diamond Strauss *Hana Nishimura *Scarlett Hunter *Scarlett Brightfield *Violet McDaniels *Benethea Meier *Maya Witherspoon *Deanna O'Connor *Angelina Jones *Borea-Liz *Sabrina King *Tiffany Stoak *Maya Kerrigan *Betsy Thompson *Jenny Maxwell *Emelie Claycomb *Michelle Roberts *Kimberly Hill *Ariella Matthews *Donna Morrison *Emily Richards *Joanna King *Sarah Rhodes *Angie Leighton *Samantha Fisher *Catherine Goldman *Darcy Gallagher *Lisa Mass *Natasha Deslippe *Grace Davison *Melissa Collins *Arlene Graham *April Snellings *Saila Patil *Maddie Brooks *Jill O'Connor *Kari Bailey *Dianne Bell *Cynthia Clifton *Leslie Sandoval *Mary Krall *Ben Johnson *Lucy Barrell *Gracie Crockett *Erica Williams *Andy Callaghan *Sonata *Angela Hughes *Christine McGinnis *Hilary Watson *Wesley Jacobs *Jasmine Robinson *Kyle Newberry *Aimee Reed *Stacy Gold *Mike Schwab *Kiko Shimizu *Brenda Gray *Esther Coleman *Josie Lisle *Mina Spencer *Shayleigh Coppersmith *Amethyst Glittermist *Meghan Finn *Dahlia Seaver *Raven Darkshield *Selena Black *Hazel Craft *Priscilla Holloway *Ashlynn Croft *Akilah Ahmad *Bianca Fanndis *Carilyn the Magnificent *Serafina Drake *Shellina Waverly *Rena *Frances Roseberry *Lily Keane *Sally Fitzgerald *Moriko Watanabe *Elsie Forestier *Min-Jee Park *Dayo Temitope *Mathilde Alberts *Nelli *Cornelia Plautis *Matilda Grimwald *Brenda Osborne *Renee Graves *Jason Williams *Cassie Nicholson *Charlotte Delton *Claire Clark *Hope Farnham *Laura Drew *Aurelia Balik *Felicia Moore *Jordan Carson *Maria Crow *Betty Graveson *Amunta *Ulya *Chloe Sullivan *Lin Feng *Lilly Grundy *Alyssa Martins *Magnolia Starglade *Layla Whirlwix *Rose Lambert *Gavriela Qadir *Elizabeth Hopkins *Aubrey Washington *Danilee Heathslip *Kaya Parker *Holly Montgomery *Angelina Anderson *Charlie Harper *Ethan Armstrong *Janelle Morgan *Bethany Castle Gallery Screen Shot 2018-02-24 at 11.56.36 PM.png|Annabelle Oakes (a Gravity Falls-inspired OC) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 12.51.28 PM.png|Estelle (a Star vs. the Forces of Evil-inspired OC) Screen Shot 2018-04-04 at 6.36.57 PM.png|Kaya Parker Screen Shot 2018-04-04 at 7.00.10 PM.png|Bethany Castle (a time traveller OC) Screen Shot 2018-03-02 at 5.11.14 PM.png|Maria Crow (a witch apprentice OC) Screen Shot 2018-03-31 at 2.34.06 PM.png|Amunta (an ancient Egyptian OC) Screen_Shot_2018-03-05_at_3.20.22_PM.png|Ulya (a prehistoric OC) Screen_Shot_2018-05-31_at_6.10.51_PM.png|Rose Lambert (a medieval OC) Screen_Shot_2018-11-12_at_5.36.18_PM.png|Matilda Grimwald (a viking woman OC) Screen_Shot_2018-11-16_at_5.41.42_PM.png|Cornelia Plautis (an ancient Roman OC) Screen_Shot_2018-11-12_at_6.04.28_PM.png|Nelli (a Mayan princess OC) Screen_Shot_2018-11-12_at_5.39.57_PM.png|Brenda Osborne (a 1940s OC) Screen_Shot_2018-10-27_at_2.17.44_PM.png|Dayo Temitope (an African OC) Screen_Shot_2018-10-27_at_2.51.13_PM.png|Moriko Watanabe (a Japanese OC) Screen_Shot_2018-09-24_at_5.10.29_PM.png|Min-Jee Park (a Korean OC) Screen_Shot_2018-11-19_at_5.54.52_PM.png|Mathilde Alberts (a Dutch OC) Screen Shot 2018-03-08 at 6.24.42 PM.png|Lin Feng (a Chinese OC) Screen Shot 2018-03-22 at 6.05.55 PM.png|Angelina Anderson (a Monster High-inspired OC) Screen Shot 2018-03-25 at 7.41.10 PM.png|Janelle Morgan (an Adventure Time-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-06-11_at_2.39.38_PM.png|Ethan Armstrong (another Adventure Time-inspired OC) Lollipop_Girl_Layla_Candys-World.jpg|Layla Whirlwix (a candy-themed OC) Screen Shot 2018-04-08 at 5.59.01 PM.png|Charlie Harper ThelmaCurringtonthePirate.png|Thelma Currington (a pirate OC) KrisEmersonTomboy.png|Kris Emerson Amber-Buttons-the-Doll.jpg|Amber Buttons (a doll OC) Mira-the-Quiet-Maiden-Ghost-Girl.jpg|Mira the Quiet Maiden (a ghost OC) Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 8.04.34 PM.png|Betty Graveson (a zombie OC) Tedalza-the-demon-queen.jpg|Tedalza the Demon Queen (a demon OC) Screen_Shot_2018-03-29_at_7.55.27_PM.png|Hazel Craft (a Halloween-themed magician OC) TheGirlWithRainbowHair.jpg|Saffi Barnes Screen Shot 2018-05-07 at 9.39.01 PM.png|Holly Montgomery (a cheerleader OC) Screen_Shot_2018-12-15_at_1.41.21_PM.png|Felicia Moore (another cheerleader OC) Screen_Shot_2018-06-06_at_1.23.17_PM.png|Danilee Heathslip (a Powerpuff Girls\Powerpuff Girls Z-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-10-29_at_5.53.36_PM.png|Mina Spencer (a Ben 10-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-09-09_at_12.13.02_PM.png|Kyle Newberry (a Homestuck-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-09-09_at_12.14.40_PM.png|Aimee Reed (another Homestuck-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-09-10_at_5.30.59_PM.png|Stacy Gold (a Pokemon-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-09-10_at_5.38.27_PM.png|Mike Schwab (another Pokemon-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-09-20_at_7.15.58_PM.png|Josie Lisle (an OC inspired by Amethyst from Steven Universe) Screen_Shot_2018-11-26_at_7.15.27_PM.png|Esther Coleman (an OC inspired by Starfire from Teen Titans) Screen_Shot_2018-03-31_at_2.46.12_PM.png|Shayleigh Coppersmith (a Winx Club-isnpired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-03-11_at_7.42.53_PM.png|Amethyst Glittermist (a Pop Pixie-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-11-17_at_3.18.10_PM.png|Meghan Finn (an Equestria Girls-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-11-25_at_1.53.06_PM.png|Lily Keane (an Alice in Wonderland-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-12-11_at_6.05.22_PM.png|Kiko Shimizu (an Avatar: The Last Airbender-inspired OC) Brenda_Gray.jpeg|Brenda Gray (a Peanuts-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-11-25_at_2.14.54_PM.png|Sally Fitzgerald (a student princess OC) Screen_Shot_2018-10-13_at_12.30.28_PM.png|Jason Williams and Cassie Nicholson (two detective OCs) Screen_Shot_2018-05-28_at_7.07.03_PM.png|Gavriela Qadir (a desert princess OC) Screen_Shot_2018-10-10_at_5.58.01_PM.png|Dahlia Seaver (a sea princess OC) Screen_Shot_2018-10-10_at_6.03.18_PM.png|Aurelia Balik (another sea princess OC) Screen_Shot_2018-10-26_at_6.19.43_PM.png|Ashlynn Croft (a nature spirit OC) Screen_Shot_2018-10-19_at_6.34.06_PM.png|Bianca Fanndis (an ice princess OC) Screen_Shot_2018-11-08_at_6.09.47_PM.png|Serafina Drake (a dragon master OC) Screen_Shot_2018-11-16_at_6.04.56_PM.png|Selena Black (a vampire OC) Screen_Shot_2018-11-16_at_5.59.40_PM.png|Rena (a goddess OC) Screen_Shot_2018-11-16_at_6.26.36_PM.png|Frances Roseberry (a fairy tale OC) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 1.40.23 PM.png|Anne Droid (a cyborg OC) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 1.50.28 PM.png|Cambrie (an angel OC) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 1.56.50 PM.png|Vivianne Wishwater (a mermaid OC) Screen_Shot_2018-12-09_at_10.18.57_PM.png|Shellina Waverly (another mermaid OC) Screen_Shot_2018-05-29_at_3.16.26_PM.png|Elizabeth Hopkins (a colonial OC) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 2.03.17 PM.png|Aurora the Brave (an Amazon warrior OC) RavenDarkshieldDarkWarrior.jpg|Raven Darkshield (a dark warrior OC) Screen_Shot_2018-12-10_at_6.08.55_PM.png|Carilyn the Magnificent (another female warrior OC) Screen Shot 2017-10-22 at 6.02.38 PM.png|Penelope Turner (a steampunk OC) Screen_Shot_2018-05-29_at_3.10.15_PM.png|Aubrey Washington (a military OC) Screen_Shot_2018-07-12_at_7.02.22_PM.png|Renee "Hurricane" Graves (a boxer OC) SuperheroLadyMercy.jpg|Lady Mercy (a superhero OC) JezabelNightshade.jpg|Jezabel Nightshade Screen_Shot_2018-10-19_at_1.05.04_PM.png|Angela Hughes Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 6.35.36 PM.png|Maggie Riley Screen_Shot_2018-10-19_at_1.03.40_PM.png|Christine McGinnis Screen_Shot_2018-10-19_at_12.24.43_PM.png|Leslie Sandoval Screen_Shot_2018-10-19_at_12.39.36_PM.png|Mary Krall Screen Shot 2018-07-19 at 3.36.10 PM.png|Melissa Collins (a female biker OC) Screen Shot 2018-07-19 at 3.24.48 PM.png|Grace Davison Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 7.20.31 PM.png|Natasha Deslippe Screen_Shot_2018-07-24_at_7.49.19_PM.png|Arlene Graham Screen_Shot_2018-08-20_at_6.57.04_PM.png|Wesley Jacobs Screen_Shot_2018-08-18_at_7.53.39_PM.png|Dianne Bell Screen_Shot_2018-07-24_at_7.44.54_PM.png|April Snellings Screen_Shot_2018-07-29_at_4.59.42_PM.png|Maddie Brooks Screen_Shot_2018-07-29_at_5.11.19_PM.png|Jill O'Connor Screen_Shot_2018-07-29_at_5.23.18_PM.png|Kari Bailey Screen_Shot_2018-08-18_at_7.35.29_PM.png|Cynthia Clifton Screen_Shot_2018-10-15_at_7.15.19_PM.png|Hilary Watson Screen_Shot_2018-10-19_at_2.39.58_PM.png|Jasmine Robinson Screen_Shot_2018-10-19_at_7.08.03_PM.png|Elsie Forestier Screen_Shot_2018-12-07_at_6.02.29_PM.png|Hope Farnham Screen_Shot_2018-12-13_at_5.27.38_PM.png|Laura Drew Screen_Shot_2018-11-25_at_1.03.24_PM.png|Claire Clark Screen_Shot_2018-11-08_at_6.37.20_PM.png|Charlotte Delton Screen_Shot_2018-11-19_at_6.32.29_PM.png|Erica Williams Screen_Shot_2018-11-19_at_6.32.24_PM.png|Andy Callaghan Screen_Shot_2018-10-19_at_12.54.03_PM.png|Ben Johnson (a keyboardist OC) Screen_Shot_2018-10-19_at_12.54.04_PM.png|Lucy Barrell (a drummer OC) Screen_Shot_2018-09-26_at_5.21.05_PM.png|Gracie Crockett (a retro rocker OC) Screen_Shot_2018-10-29_at_6.07.27_PM.png|Sonata (a Vocaloid-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-07-24_at_7.39.26_PM.png|Saila Patil (an Indian princess OC) Akilah-Arabian-Princess-FullScreen.jpg|Akilah Ahmad (an Arabian princess OC) Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 6.55.26 PM.png|Lisa Mass (a nurse OC) Screen_Shot_2018-08-22_at_1.34.31_PM.png|Priscilla Holloway (an empress OC) Screen_Shot_2018-07-12_at_2.37.08_PM.png|Ariella Matthews Screen_Shot_2018-06-07_at_7.49.55_PM.png|Donna Morrison Screen_Shot_2018-06-07_at_7.58.13_PM.png|Emily Richards Screen_Shot_2018-06-20_at_1.50.08_PM.png|Joanna King Screen Shot 2018-06-20 at 3.28.46 PM.png|Sarah Rhodes Screen Shot 2018-06-20 at 3.54.44 PM.png|Darcy Gallagher Screen Shot 2018-06-20 at 3.52.20 PM.png|Catherine Goldman Screen Shot 2018-06-20 at 3.30.18 PM.png|Angie Leighton Screen Shot 2018-06-20 at 3.38.45 PM.png|Samantha Fisher Screen Shot 2018-03-11 at 3.12.59 PM.png|Alyssa Martins GildaIbis-AnthroGirl.jpg|Gilda Ibis (an anthro OC) BibianaFG.jpg|Bibiana (a giantess OC) Screen_Shot_2018-03-11_at_3.22.43_PM.png|Magnolia Starglade (a fairy OC) TwilightThunderfoam-Bad-Fairy.jpg|Twilight Thunderfoam (a dark fairy OC) CrystallineStar-Little-Magical-Hero.jpg|Crystalline Star (a magical hero OC) ElementalSorceressAthenaTenebris.jpg|Athena Tenebris (an elemental sorceress OC) Screen_Shot_2018-03-08_at_6.50.55_PM.png|Chloe Sullivan (an explorer OC) Category:JessicaFin23's OCs Category:Original Characters